DEAD INSIDE
by bloodredblackeningabyss
Summary: Fang hated his life but after a beautiful girl moves next door, he'll do anything to get it back. Despite the consequences. FAX! Review review review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fang hated his life but after a beautiful girl moves next door, he'll do anything to get it back. Despite the consquences. Fax!**

Flashback

I was watching the Wizard of Oz with my little sister Cameron, when she fell asleep. So I headed up the stairs and walked into her My Little Pony room mom had decorated about six months ago, set her down in her canopie bed heading to the blackening abyss I call a room. Resting my head on my pillow I gently drifted to sleep. Waiting for a new cricise to arise. Half way through my sleep, I convulsed up and down thrashing about until my heart gave one last strong beat.I was dying.

So that brings us to the present, I am dead. I died about 7 hours ago. My parents don't even know I'm gone not that they'd give a shit but I was their son. Even If I am not missed, I will feel a longing to be with them. To be safe in my cold hearted mother's embrance. To know I'm alive, to see little Cammie again. Now everything is lost. I am lost.

So there I am sitting next to a dead body. Tears streaming down my eyes, I finally realize how great my family was. But you know what they say you don't what you've got until it's gone.

Now before I get into too many details, my name is Fang. Yah that's right Fang. I'm 16 years old living in Arizona with my parents Nina and Vincent Walker and My sister Cameron. Or should I say lived? Too soon. I hated my life to be perfectly honest and if I could have a new one full of scholarships and girls, I would. My favorite color's black and I could kick anyone's lights out. I do mean anyone. So that's basically it. Wait actually-

Suddenly a very obnoxious moving van's car horn caused me to lose my the hell? I opened up my black curtains just to see the most beautiful girl in the whole world step out of the passenger seat. This girl whatever her name was had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes that could kill. Literally kill. I don't know if you believe in love at first sight but in that moment I knew I did.

The only problem is that I 'm dead. God must hate me to put such a beautiful person on this earth. I mean seriously a freaking millisecond after I die she apears out of thin air. What's up with that? Before I could think I raced downstairs and walked out the front door. Right in front of me was the girl of my ever so creepy dreams. I walked up behind her, so close to her I would of been breathing on her neck. Just as fast as I had come behind her she turned her head so she could she me.

Panicking I jumped to hide behind a shrub without realizing she couldn't she me. I was such a loser. Here I was chasing a girl who doesn't even know I exsisted. That's right exsisted.

I quickly followed her into her house. This house used to be owned by an old married couple named the Gibsons. Mrs. Gibson decided to sell the house after her husband Harry died last season. "Huh" ,I thought to myself "My girlfriend lives in a murder house!" I could almost imagine this girl's honey voice telling me I wasn't her boyfriend. Oh but god how I want to be.

I followe the girl up to her room. Her walls were painted white and gained a little bit of color as she hung up a name bannter. It said Max in big bold letters.

So that was her name, Max. That name suited her. She really was the greatest. Now I truly have a death wish. For that girl to come with me.

Okay call me selfish but I want her. In fact I might be willing to kill her for it. If only I could go back to being alive.

Just then I noticed something hot and wet drip off of my chin. I was crying. Only these tears weren't normal, instead of a clear liquid these tears were gold. Amber even. But just when one drippled down my chin, I fell to the ground.

**Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? More tomorrow.**

**Bloodredblackenignabyss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prepare yourself for chapter two of DEAD INSIDE !( said with the wizard of oz's voice)**

Max pov

When the moving truck arrived I thought I'd be sad to leave The Colorado Mountains but instead I felt relief. Of what I do not know but relief in any sense was good. Can't say the same for my brother, mom had to pry him from the front porch. What a baby! I mean I feel bad that he had to leave his friends and what not but seriously the kid needs to grow the fuck up! You don't see me crying like a wuss in front of our neighbors. My mom finally got him into the truck holding the entire porch banister in his seven year old hands. I know what your thinking. How can a seven year old even attempt to break a banister clean off?

That's the thing he's not a normal 7 year old and no that doesn't mean he's special just different. He is a homo sapien - lupine hybrid. One of the best there is. How did he get like this you ask? Well my bastard of a father allowed both of his children to be experimented on by wacko scientists. That's right scientists. Can you feel the love? Anyway my brother is this awesome wolf-type thing. While yours truly got wings stuck on her back.

Flashback.

"Hey honey. Would daddy's little girl like to come to work today?" Jeb asked. I nodded. " Good sweetheart! Let's go ask your brother if he wants to come." He said motioning for me to follow him upstairs.

"Hey Ari! Your sister and I are going to daddy's work today would you like to join us?" Ari jumped up and down clapping his hands like all 5 year olds do.

"Great! Let's go!" I was so happy. Going to my father's work for the first time. Wait where does daddy work?

" Father, where do you work?" I asked. " In a lab." He replied. " What kind of lab?" I asked. " A scientific lab." he said as we pulled up at a big gray eleven story. This building was unlike any other building father had taken us to. It was surronded with a bobwire fence that I guessed to be an electrical one. Besides the fence the building was heavyly guarded by about ten men. When he led us inside, the walls were covered in white just as I suspected everything else in the building was.

He showed us to one room marked 114 and let us enter. In the room there stood four average people, both of men and women. They all stood as if in a daze smiling. I gasped in horror as their eyes started to change to a sickening yellow color and brown hair started to cover their bodies, gaining ground as the seconds passed. When fully transformed the beasts pinned me and my brother to the ground. With a heart shattering noise, blood began to rush to my head forcing it's way down my back as the smell of metal went up in my nose. Lifting up my hands I examined the scarlet liquid not fully realizing my perail. I was dying. My eyes began to flutter. Then they finally shut.

End of flashback

So now you know what a horrible bastard my father really is. Both of his children were experimented on. Not only that but our mother is forced to hide us. That's the reason where moving to Arizona. My mother's got some friends on the inside of the school who alert us in the case of danger. And oh boy danger was coming. For us.

**Another cliffhanger! Get used to it readers thats who I am. If you can't handle that cry me a river and stick yourself in it!**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! That's right you'll never get rid of me! You'll never take me alive! **

**Now for your feature presentation **

Max pov

_So now you know what a horrible bastard my father really is. Both of his children were experimented on. Not only that but our mother is forced to hide us. That's the reason where moving to Arizona. My mother's got some friends on the inside of the school who alert us in the case of danger. And oh boy danger was coming. For us_.

So after my father experimented on us, he got caught by the police. Leaving he's two motherless children to fend for little 14 year old Maximum ride, I became our provider. For two years we slept in unoccupied bomb shelters all across the country. That is until she came for us. I'll never forget that day.

Flashback

Ari and I were huddled together in a small bomb shelter located in Northern Colorado. And for two kids living on the streets we just hit the mother load. We were so lucky to find another bunker, ecspecially one this nice. The inside was painted a nice cream yellow and very modern. Not that I'm an interior decorated or anthing. This place was stocked with everything from blankets to triple chocolate chip cookies which btw is my favorite thing in the whole world. I'm ashamed to say I like them more than Ari. I mean come on how can anyone resist this chocolatey goodness? Anyway Back to the bomb shelter seriously it had everything.

"Hey Ari!" I called.

" What sissy?" He asked in his adorable 5 year old voice. That's right I have a soft side.

" Okay Ari grab all that you can and stuff it in my bag." I said holding up a bright green Mojo backpack.

It took literally three minutes for my pack to be full of junk that would be our food resource for the next week or so.

" Wolvie where gonna sleep here for the night." I commanded.

" Goodnight Maxipad." Ari yawned before closing his eyes.

Ahh such a sweet little demon. Hope he gets the life he deserved.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK! OBEY IT'S AWESOMENESS!

It was early in the mourn when suddenly the door to the bunker opened. Shockingly awake I prepared to run. All we need to do is get enough money for two train tickets to Utah. But if I had Ari show those dreaded bambi eyes of his, we could probaly get on for free. I got a glimpse of the outside world, revealing a short hispanic women with black hair and brown eyes. At the sight of us she gasped in horror. Knowing that we haven't showered in at least a month I guess her reaction was normal.

Still staring in horror she pulled us out of the bunker and into the house. Gesturing to the couch we sat down. Pulling a knife out of her pocket, she looked us in the eyes, oh her murderous eyes. Bright green eyes of a murder and we were her victims.

**NOOOO Not another cliffhanger!**

** No little girl don't go into that closet!**

_**Little girl screams**_

**Warned you !**

**For those of you who don't understand I am currently watching a horror movie. And if you can't already guess poor little Sophie was just killed in a closet. It's better than what Fang is going through... I think.**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


	4. Chapter 4

**So early this morning I went on fanfiction to check how many people followed my stories. **

**OMG! I can't believe how many people viewed my stories. For this one particular I got 289 views!**

**I feel like I should be jumping up and down singing God Bless America right now.**

**And yes for those of you that think I'm crazy, I have one thing to say.**

**POWER TO THE CRAZIES!(Is that grammatically correct?)**

** Anyway before you get weirded out ( you probably already have) On with DEAD INSIDE!**

So there we were sitting on the couch with a crazy knife throwing mentalist staring us dead in the eye. Don't you just love getting scarred for life. Okay for those of you raising your hand right now, please put them down. It's called rhetorical sarcasm( yep it exists).

The murder raises the knife in her hand pointing it straight at me.

" Alright who in the blazing hell are you?" She asks her voice dripping with vemon.

" Santa Claus. Next question." I reply earning a giggle from Ari.

" Do you really want to test me bottle blonde? Last time I checked I was the one with the knife in my hands. The same knife that can slowly cut open your throat." She warned. Who did this lady think she is?

" First of all my hair is one hundred percent natural blonde. Second of all you may have the knife but what's a weapon if you'll never use it." I snarled.

" Are you calling me a pacifist?" She asks nicely.

" If the shoe fits shove it up your ass." I holler.

" OO nice one. Too bad snide comments don't fix things." she said sporting a mock pout wiping away her fake tears.

" I know if they did I'd be God. Sending you where you belong. FUCKING HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Okay enough with this charade. Tell me what you were doing in my bomb shelter!" She shouted back.

"Ah but I like games, especially ones that make adults like you the pure idiots they are." I smiled.

" TELL ME!"

" Max please tell her. I'm afraid." Ari whispered.

" Fine R have it your way." I murmered. And that's when I told her everything. I told her about Jeb experimenting on us, I told her about the previous bomb shelters. I met this women literally 5 hours ago. Now I was an open book.

After everything was said and done. More like said. We had a few minutes of silence.

" I assume you know I can't just let two under age children go around the world without a gaurdian to watch over you." She said quietly.

"So what? Do you want to become an angel or something? I'm no priest but I think you have to die for that to even be possible."

"No, you two will stay here until your reach adulthood and if anything seems off I'll protect you. I will become your legal guardian." She replied.

" How will you protect us? No offense lady but your not a mutant." Ari piped in.

" Yes, but I do have some friends on the inside of the school that will be willing to help me."

" Alright if you seem to have everything under control we'll stay. Okay Ari?" I asked.

" Alright." He whispered.

" Right this way to your rooms." The lady getsured for us to follow her up stairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now here we are moving in to a house in Arizona. My brother,me and the lady named Valencia. One big happy family.

**Once again thank you for viewing and hopefully following.**

**Just got my first review! Please be more! Try to make them as nice as possible!**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! **

**I love my reviews on this story!**

**You people make me feel all happy inside!**

**Keep it coming!**

Arriving in Arizona was like arriving in a fairytale, way too good to be true. I mean seriously a mutant living in a beautiful sunny paradise, when does that happen?

The whole ride there was a disaster. My little brother was screaming his head off and it wasn't until we were half way there that I finally got the smart idea to listen to my music. That is until the stupid blare of the moving van shocked me out of the fetal position.

" Okay, kiddos go check out the new house." Mom said cheerfully. A few seconds later I was the only one in the moving truck. Excitement much?

Hauling my luggage out of the van I began to walk up the path. And what do you know? We lived in a bright yellow house. The sunny yellow house from Sponge Bob Squarepants ( specifically grandma's house).

So while I was in deep thought, I felt cool air on my neck. What the ?

I wipped around just in time to see a black shadow hide behind a bush.

I am seriously going crazy.

Walking into my house, I am hit with so many beautiful images. This house is a mansion.

" Max!" Ari calls from upstairs.

" What?" I holler back.

" Come on upstairs, It's freaken huge!"

" Okay!" I murmer as I make my way up the empire of a staircase.

"Ari?" I whisper.

" Right in here Maxi." He replies.

I follow his voice into one of the smaller rooms at the end of the hall. Right on sight I know this room is Ari's. Packed with over a hundred stuffed animals and a giant train. This train was bright red and rapped around the whole entire room. He even had a train mobile on the seiling fan,going around and around in one endless loop. If this room doesn't speak Ari I don't know what does.

" Ari?" I ask.

" Yes Maxipad?"

"Do you know where my room is?"

" Yes." He replies.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asks with his oh so powerful bambi eyes.

" Where is my room?" I answer impatiently.

" You'll never get it out of me! You'll never take me alive." He screams.

" Oh really. Challenge accepted." And on that note I began to tickle him like crazy.

" Mmm aa xxx! Sss tttooop! Okkkaaay!" He screeched.

" Tell me where my room is." I whisper.

" Down the hall to the left. Now leave my sights." He commands.

" Yes ever so pain in the butt." I say with a bow.

Going further down the hall, I arrive at a door labeled MAX. Wish I had saw that earlier. Placing luggage down in my new room, I took out my name banner. Yes I have a name banner, it's really sad.

The worse part was my attempt to hang it, I had to use a ladder I found in the hallway. About ten minutes later I got sick and tired of falling, Like a light bulb was suspended above my head I got the bright idea to call super mom for help.

Placing the ladder away from the doorway, I began to walk out of my room. Only to find it blocked by a 6 foot long shadow.

**And that ladies and gentlemen was chapter 5 of DEAD INSIDE!**

**We are back on track with cliffhangers! Got to love them!**

**See you in the stars**

**bloodredblackeningabyss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey viewers! **

**I'm really happy right now because of my views on this story + my reviews on this story. **

**Check them out sometime.**

**Anyway I'm really sorry to say this chapter is barely over 100 words:( **

**But there's another chapter following it really soon!**

Fang's pov

_Just then I noticed something hot and wet drip off of my chin. I was crying. Only these tears weren't normal, instead of a clear liquid these tears were gold. Amber even. But just when one dripped down my chin, I fell to the ground._

I am trapped. There is no light only darkness. This space has invaded me. Binding my soul until it is dust. All my memories are lost in the mind of the living, trying to make their way back to me.

There is a blackening smorg approaching my ever so hollow body. But I cannot cry out nor will I try.

I know what will happen, it is fate, it is my destiny.

Suddenly a small burst of light appears within my blackening light so pure, so strong it can only be one thing.

My Max has come to save me.

**Kind of dark I know, but it's a suspenseful chapter if you can call it a chapter.**

**That's why I think it should be on its own**

**Positive feedback is love!**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**I have some sad news for fans of my other story Be careful what you wish for.**

** I going to put it on hold for a few weeks because of my writers block.**

**For fans of this story I also have sad news, starting Monday I will not be updating everyday( more like once a week)**

**But the good news is this is another chapter!**

**Hopefully you like it!**

Max pov

_Placing the ladder away from the doorway, I began to walk out of my room. Only to find it blocked by a 6 foot long shadow._

This thing wasn't a thing at all more like a who. Can someone please tell me why a physco is currently using my hardwood floor as a mattress? Why is there a physco in my room at all?

This guy who ever he was decided to cover himself in black. Man he has a bad Halloween costume. I mean where's the scare factor?

The freaky thing was instead of screaming for my mommy like other kids, I grabbed duct tape from my closet.

I want answers.

Pulling the tape away from its holder I put a piece about 6 inches long around his mouth and wrapped his hands in about a foot of tape. Then for decoration I decided to wrap him in Tinker bell paper I had gotten for christmas. Did I mention I love my new grandma?

Now he looked flitterific( tinker bell reference)!

All that is left to do is wait. Wait for the living piece of turd to wake up from his creepy dreams.

I swear if that guy works for the school, I won't hesitate to fly him above the Grand canyon and let him go. That's what they all deserve. They think they can get away with turning normal kids into hideous monsters.

The golden rule of life is don't harm children( its actual treat people as you want to be treated but whatever).

Who would have thought scientists would go so low as to experiment on their own children?(James Patterson)

I mean can you say pathetic?( I can)

Once again if this guy has anything to do with the school, he better be prepared to die. I've been put through hell and back.

Now I want revenge.

**Okay it's official you people are awesome!**

**800 views in 6 days!**

**I'm shooting for a thousand by the end of this week!**

**Have a supercalifragilisticeexpidocious day! ( Yes I know how to spell it!)**

**Wish they said that at stores!**

*** * *Bloodredblackeningabyss* * ***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hip hip hooray I got over a thousand views today!**

**I love all your reviews!**

**On with the story!**

Fang pov

_Suddenly a small burst of light appears within my blackening surroundings._

_A light so pure, so strong it can only be one thing. My Max has come to save me._

The darkening abyss( ironic) cracked under the power of her light. My max. She is my fate. I know now that my destiny is not to die within the darkness but to shine throughout the light. All because of her, my own personal angel.

Who ever heard of the dead having angels?

Opening my eyes, I found more darkness.

Not this again.

"I see our little physco is awake. Sleep well hun?" So much for my guardian angel.

"Yes,Princess." I tried to say but it was muffled by the gag .

" What's the matter? Tinker bell got your tongue?" She said snidely. What does Tinker bell got to do with it?

"Of course Maxipad." I said this time coming out clear and complete.

Her response was my pain. The gag known as tape was being ripped away from my mouth and the blind fold began to fall below my eyes. Just enough for me to see my surroundings.

Instead I caught her piercing green eyes question me with their tilts and angles.

"What is your name?" She asked.

" Fang." I replied smoothly.

"Okay what's your really name?" She asked.

" Just told you my real name. Someone needs to work on her listening skills." I whispered looking directly at her ears.

"What were you doing in my room?"

"What were you doing in my napping area?"

"Funny, let's see how the authorities react to your original sense of humor."

I couldn't help laughing at her. She thinks she's all that. She thinks people should praise her for just being alive.

"Go ahead. They'll never believe you. They'll think your crazy."

" We'll just see who's crazy and I'll give you a hint it's not the blonde." She said sweetly.

"Woah it looks so real. Where do you get your wigs done? Because my grandpa's being having a problem where his tope falls off, I suppose you know how it is. Being balled and all."

"Do you want to know how I got that way? From having a smart mouth when breaking into someone else's house."

"You know you can get arrested for that. I can see it now, Maximum Ride found guilty of having a smart mouth while breaking into some poor soul's house. Story at 11."

"You know if I didn't want to beat you to a pulp ,I'd still find you annoying."

"Oh, it's a pain staking process. Usually takes up most of my day."

"That's nice." She said as she picked up her cell phone.

**cliffhangers are my best friends!**

**I also have some ideas for a few new stories! Tell me what you think!**

**The thing in the woods It was always a story. **

**Just a dumb old story. That is until I saw it fo myself.**

**Amnesia**** what if you woke up in a van driven by a 14-year-old nut case? **

**Welcome to my life we've been expecting you.**

**Reviews are amazing!**

*****Bloodredblackeningabyss*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you people of earth for your views myself esteem greatly appreciates it!**

**Okay now it's time to say something serious. If you look on my profile which a few of you have. You'll notice that I haven't favorited or followed any stories. You may think I'm a snob but the real problem is that my phone is not compatible with the fanfiction login. Every time I try to login it tells me my user name is incorrect. (And I don't have a lot of time to use my computer. )Just to make it clear I do read a lot of your stories and I am hooked on every single one of them.**

**You people are amazing writers! And if anyone you know has a great writing ability get them on here as fast as you can! Even though were not as famous as ( insert favorite author here) doesn't mean we are not heard through are own crowd of people! Once again keep writing! Show your individuality as much as possible! Being the same as everyone else is boring ( unless you like being like everyone else, which in that case Yay for you.) I like being as original as possible.**

**Creativity is key!**

**The horror is over, my very emotional speech is complete:)**

**Now on with my writing ( need adjectives)**

First that guy appears in my room, then he hassles me about being in his napping area? What does that even mean? He is so going to get it.

"Funny, let's see how the authorities react to your original sense of humor." I retort, knowing it would scare him all the way to Timbuctoo maybe farther if I'm lucky. So imagine my surprise when he started at me the great Maximum Ride.

Picking up my phone, I called my favorite number .9-1-1. It took 4 rings but someone finally answered.

" This is sergeant Capricorn Caputo of the Arizona police department how can I help you this afternoon."

" Hello Sergeant, I'm Maximum Ride and I'm calling about a break in at 3 Court Boulevard."

" Is that the street next to 7 eleven?"

"Yes I believe it is."

" I'll have one of my colleagues come to investigate the crime A.S.A.P."

" Thank you sergeant."

"Just doing my job Ms. Ride."

* * *

Three hours later, the doorbell rang.

Opening it I saw a middle age women with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"My colleague got a call that said there was a break in at this address." She said in a deep voice.

"Yes, come right in." I said motioning for her to come forward.

"Thank you Ms. Now where was the break in?" She asks.

" Right in my room."

"Which is?"

"Oh right up the stairs."

"Thank you Ms."

Opening up the door to my room, I saw "Fang" sleeping in on my floor. No surprise there.

Taking out her notepad the women looked at me.

" This place looks nice. Now what did you say happened?"

Was this lady serious? Could she not see the guy sleeping on my floor?

" Your joking right? There's a guy sleeping on my floor right in front of you." I said pointing exactly at him.

"Young lady. Do you know that calling the police under false pretenses is a federal offense."

" But this isn't false pretenses, there is a guy taking a nap on my floor as I speak to you right now!"

" Okay Ms. I believe you. Although next time don't bother calling the police, hassle the swat team instead." She hollered preceeding to laugh as she walked out of the house.

How could she not see him?

Kicking the sleeping beauty on my floor, I started to have a meltdown.

I am crazy. I am so bat crap crazy.

" Your not crazy," Fang said as he started to get up off the floor.

"I'm dead."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Okay people,**

**I'm sorry to say that today is sunday.**

**From now on I will be updating when ever I can.**

**My writing is going to be unpredictable!**

*****Bloodredblackeningabyss*****


	10. Chapter 10

**NEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTER NEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTER!**

**It's been exactly 1 week since I last posted, sorry for the wait. **

**At the end of this chapter you will get to decide when I post.**

Max pov

"Y y your what?" I stutter.

"Max I'm dead." He replied. How could he say that so calmly?

"Quick question, do you enjoy putting people into the nut house? Because I enjoy putting people into hospitals."

"Can you be serious for like a minute?" He asked.

"Oh my god! You honestly think I'm not being serious? Do you even listen to what you say or are you so mesmerized by the sound of your own voice."

"Maxie, I've had enough of this when I was alive. Please try to control yourself. I know I'm amazingly good-looking but don't flawn over me." He said, proceeding to show me the horror that is his muscles. Literally they were scarier than The Woman in Black. **( If you've seen that movie you know that's really sad)**

"Okay besides giving me nightmares what is your point?"

"My point is you need to listen to what I have to say."

"Are you about to say something that could save the world from the apocalypse?"

" Max! For once in your life take someone seriously!" He yelled.

"I would take you seriously if you were actually a person." I yelled back.

Then that's when things took a horrible turn. Fang began to tell me the truth.

"I used to be, my name was Fang Walker I lived right next door to you actually. I didn't have a big family just a mother,father and sister but it was enough. Sure I may not have had the perfect life but I got what was good for me. I can see that now. Sadly it took death to prove it." He said regretfully.

Well would you look at that the demon does have a heart.

"Fang are you okay to talk about it?" I asked praying he doesn't start crying.

"Yep." He said popping the "p".

" How did you die?" I said, doing what maxes' do best. Getting right to the point.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" He asked.

"What ever helps you sleep at night."

"Long version it is." He sighed.

" It was late last night and I was just watched the Wizard of Oz with my little sister. She fell asleep and being the good brother that I am, I put her to bed. Shortly after, I myself went to sleep. Only never to wake up. During my sleep I began to thrash violently, until my heart gave one last final beat. It's been about 12 hours since then. They know I'm dead."

Sure enough the neighbors had began to scream. Howling even.

"The worst part is, they didn't love me when I was alive. My parents I mean, my sister loved me to death. Literally."

That was the point when I did something totally unmax like. I hugged him.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" He wondered looking up from my shoulder.

"Fang you're not alone." I whispered.

* * *

Fang pov

So there I was spilling my guts out to a girl who had the perfect life. That was so not me. Now look at me I'm talking like a teenage girl from t.v. Can I get more pathetic?

She could never relate to a thing I was saying. Telling her my life story was pointless.

Imagine my surprise when she actually had a response.

"Fang you're not alone." She whispered.

"What?" I swallowed.

" I said you're not alone. When I was younger my father took my brother and I to his work, the place was coated in barbed wire and surrounded by guards. At first I thought it was cool then the wolverine gang held me done to a cold iron table. My father hurt me in unbelievable ways. Giving me these in the process.

She said showing me her back, which was covered in feathers.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Their my wings. Told you're not alone." She said with a smile.

"So I'm not the only one with secrets." I managed to say.

"Never will be." She replied.

Then I kissed her.

** Cliffhangers are my still my best friend!**

**But in other news you guys get to pick when I update !**

**0-3 I will update every week.**

**4-6 I will update every five days**

**7-9 Every three days**

**10 and over everyday!**

**Okay so I know I'm shooting really high on the number of reviews. But I love reviews hopefully as nice as possible!**

**SEE YOU IN THE STARS**

*****Bloodredblackeninabyss*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy!**

**I'm baaacckk!**

**With some amazing news,**

**1. My school's allowing me to finish my Fanfic as a project.**

**2. I am looking for a beta! Pm me with your username and whatever else you think is nessary. I suggest a piece of your writing but...**

***I really want some more reviews and I need at least 3 more or [ and this is when I become really cruel. Cough cough unicorn.] I will make the next chapter a filler!**

** Decide your destiny!**

Max pov

Does anybody know what the correct response is to being kissed against your will?

Is there one?

Call me a crazy tomboy who loves chocolate chip cookies but I jumped out the window.

That's right when all else fails run in circles screaming the sky is falling. Good call Max, amazing job. Making the dead feel self conscious. Cross that off my bucket list. Make that two things(ranting is on her list btw).

Anyway, I can't go back home until I think of a solution to fix this awkward silence.

Time to think.

* * *

Fang pov

Let's recap shall we?

Once upon a time a Ghost fell in love with a human,

the ghost was so in love that he kissed the human.

It was then that the human climbed out the window,

leaving the poor ghost to spend the rest of his existence sad and alone.

The end.

Oh I love that story. Really makes me feel all happy inside. Not.

How could she do that to me?

A ghost with no place left to go. Can you look up the director of the dictionaries. I think I want to add another definition.

* * *

2 hours later

Where is she?

What happened to my Max?

Where could she have gone?

Using my worst enemy ( the window) I jumped down. Sprinting into the woods at the back of her house.

Going for a three mile hike, not by choice I might add. I was rudely interrupted by an ominous voice.

_Turn left Fang._

Startled I turned around. Slowly seeing what was in back of me. Nothing but trees. Stupid trees.( I actual love trees, for you people trying to save the planet. I have nothing against trees)

_I'm not behind you. I'm in your mind._

Creeper much?

_No. All those who pass get a voice. I'm yours._

Oh and what did I do to deserve such an honor. So I can beat my head against a wall for it.

_Fang, stop acting childish. Your scaring the forest._

Pardon me.

_Oh your excused. Anyway Fang, if you want to find Max you better start being kinder to me. I can make it so you never see her ever again._

Sorry ominous creeper.

_Fang, turn left then make an immediate right._

Thank you GPS system.

Following the voice's directions, I came to an open clearing full of red colored sand. Looking around I found a clump of flesh in the underbrush.

Max?

**Dun Dun Duh!**

**Remember people 3 reviews or the next chapter becomes a filler!**

**PM me if you want to become my Beta!**

**See you in the stars**

*****bloodredblackeningabyss*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people of other places!**

**So recently one of my followers( captaindixy28) asked me what a filler and a beta are.**

**To answer your question a filler is a chapter that has no interesting details at all. While a beta or beta reader is a person who reads a story before it is published. Checking the character development, punctuation, spelling, grammar and making sure everything makes sense. For more information there is a tab on your page( where you update your story, check your reviews etc.)**

**Thanks for the questions!**

**Now on with DEAD INSIDE!**

**Ps. This is not a filler. That's right I got 3 reviews! Can I get 5?**

Max pov ( before fang goes into the woods)

Running deeper and deeper into the forest. I came to a clearing about the size of a soccer field. There surrounding it was a small pond filled with lily pads. The trees enveloping it like it was a secret letter. A secret letter that has now been shared.

Grazing the water with my fingertips I looked down, expecting to see the pond floor. Instead I saw a hand push out and grab my fingers. Flipping me into the water. The hand pulled me down, my knees sinking farther beneath the sand.

Suddenly shackles began to rise from the sea, clamping down on my ankles. Holding my breathe I sank to the bottom.

My eyes slowly drifting shut. A few seconds later I released that breathe. Thus turning the water into a bright shining amber liquid. It was then that the water around me bursted upwards, creating a geyser. This extended into the clouds,taking me with it.

I was no longer Maximum Ride. I was life, death and birth. All wrapped up into one.

I could stay like this forever.

I could freeze this very moment and never look back.

Will I?

Is that really who I am?

I wish.

Opening my eyes, the geyser collapsed around me. As if it was a wave crashing on to the incoming shore.

Peering around I look for my attacker. Nothing but a torn body and spilled blood do remain. Covering the clearing like a blanket. This person was a true mystery. Hopefully one I can solve.

" Max?" A deep voice called. Oh great another person to kill. Thank you.

Moving forward I plunged my left fist right into his hard skull, causing him to howl in agony. Dropping to the floor in an instant.

Glancing down I began to throw another punch. Only to discover it was fang.

* * *

Fang pov

After Max was done pulverizing my skull, I dropped to the floor. I winced as she wound up for the next punch. Although it never came.

Instead it was my good friend the blackness.

Hello again.

**Okay so it's another cliffhanger.**

**I luv them so much.**

**Must have 5 reviews or terrible things will happen. Terrible things.**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss **


End file.
